heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit Comics Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * , Stormy's co-worker * Doc Vaughan, Stormy's boss Villains: * Count Manfred Von Grebe * his henchmen: ** Heinz ** Manuel ** Ortiz ** Jose ** Hanz Other Characters: * unnamed elderly prospector * Luke Taylor, elderly rancher * King Korman, elderly organist Locations: * Items: * The Great Defender's paralysis gas pistol Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler5_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker5_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle5 = The Red Bee: "Blacky Meyer Is Back In Town" | Synopsis5 = Blacky Meyers completes his prison sentence, returns to Superior City, regains control of his old mob, and goes back into the extortion business, shaking down big department stores. Assistant District Attorney Rick Raleigh, accompanied by no policemen, waits around in one store's general manager's office until a thug arrives to make demands. He beats up the thug, who reports back to Blacky, then returns with Blackie and two more goons. They are met by the Red Bee, mayhem ensues. Blackie's girlfriend Mae Floss, posing as a frightened shopper, gets behind t.R.B. and knocks him unconscious; they handcuff him and bring him to the manager's office and resume where they left off shaking down the manager. Red Bee recovers consciousness and releases his trained bee Michael, who unlike normal bees is able to inflict multiple stings; meanwhile the manager uncuffs t.R.B., who pummels the bad guys until they flee. As they drive away, Michael the bee gets into their car and attacks the driver, causing the car to crash into a nearby laundry; police arrive and quickly apprehend all the criminals. * The Red Bee receives yet another knockout concussion in this issue's story, his (at least) 11th, this one from a girl's fist. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Michael, the Red Bee's bee * District Attorney Hawkes Villains: * Blacky Meyer, King of the Underworld * Mae Floss, Gun Moll Other Characters: * unnamed department store manager Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Lou Ferstadt | Inker8_1 = Lou Ferstadt | StoryTitle8 = Hercules: "Three-Ring Chaos" | Synopsis8 = Joe Hercules wanders into a circus side show, wearing his superhero costume, encounters a wrestling-ring strongman (Bozo), dislikes his attitude, accepts his $100 challenge, and easily defeats him. There's not even any discussion of him collecting the prize before a lovely young lady (Laura Nichols, trapeze performer) approaches him, and introduces him to her father (Daniel Nichols, circus owner), who tells him about his big problem, which is that the circus is being shaken down by a mob (Red Jake Mazola's gang) who collects 3/4ths of the gate receipt every night. The Ringmaster (Serpente) and Bozo are working with the gang; they try to take out Hercules by flinging a fuel-soaked rope net over him and igniting it. This problem is so trivial for Hercules that he escapes it off panel with no explanation, then runs into the big top just as Serpente orders a corrupt rigger, with a fire axe, to chop the support cable suspending Laura's trapeze; she hurtles toward certain death, but is caught by Hercules. Serpente runs away to a corner of the circus grounds where four elephants are practicing, grabs a prod and gets aboard Rogue, the lead elephant. After a short fight, Hercules has toppled the elephant onto the ringmaster. In Joe's opinion, the elephant is only shaken, and Serpente will survive to serve a jail term, and the owner can thank him by providing free circus tickets to local poor kids. * This issue of Hit Comics features the final golden age appearance of Joe Hercules. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Red Jake Mazola (mobster, behind the scenes) * Serpente (circus ringmaster) * Bozo (circus strongman) Other Characters: * Daniel Nichols (circus owner) * Laura Nichols (trapeze artist, Daniel's daughter) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of Hit Comics were: ** Bob and Swab: (The Dutch Guiana Incident), by Klaus Nordling ** Betty Bates: (The Whissler Building Case), by Stanley Charlot & Al Bryant *** The valiant Lady at Law tangles with an amazing string of events buried in the evacuation of a glittering, modern skyscraper ... ** : (Captured by Axel Kopf), by George Brenner *** Axel Kopf is the leader of the Axis spy ring in this country; he goes after the Ghost of Flanders and captures him, but does a very poor job of keeping him captured. Very quickly the Ghost escapes, defeats Axel's followers, and recovers all the plans and formulas that his spy ring had stolen over the previous weeks, plus beats them all up and leaves them for the FBI. ** Strange Twins: (The Top-Hatters Mob), by Jerry Iger & Alex Blum ** Lion Boy: (The Fluid of Fury), by Merton Holmes & Henry Kiefer *** This is Lion Boy's last appearance in Hit Comics ** Don Glory: (Cloud of Doom), by Lincoln Ross & Arthur Peddy | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #21 entire issue * Hit Comics #21 index entry }}